The present disclosure generally relates to high-bandwidth optical communication and, more particularly, to silicon-based optical ports enabling passive alignment connectivity for use in high-bandwidth optical communication systems.
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Connectors are often used in data center and telecommunication systems to provide service connections to rack-mounted equipment and to provide inter-rack connections. Accordingly, optical connectors are employed in both optical cable assemblies and electronic devices to provide an optical-to-optical connection wherein optical signals are passed between an optical cable assembly and an electronic device.
As the bandwidth of optical transceiver devices increases by advanced techniques such as silicon-based laser systems and wavelength division multiplexing, large amounts of data must be electronically transferred from the active devices and associated electronics to electronic components of the computing device (e.g., a data switching device of a data center) for further processing (e.g., up to 100 Gbps per channel). Further, the size of optical transceiver devices (e.g., laser diodes, photodiodes) continues to decrease, which presents challenges in maintaining proper alignment between the transceiver device and the optical connector to which it is connected.
In silicon-based laser devices, such as hybrid-silicon lasers and Raman lasers, optical signals are propagated through the device within silicon waveguides. In some silicon-based laser devices, the laser signals exit the device through a side facet such that the laser signal does not turn prior to being emitted. Currently, the alignment of the waveguides at the side facet to a mated optical connector requires an expensive and time consuming active alignment process (e.g., a vision-based active alignment process). Such active alignment processes add significant costs, and severely reduces throughput.
Accordingly, alternative optical ports that do not require active alignment systems to mate with a mated optical connector are desired.